Twisted mind of mine
by HinoteMeize
Summary: Haha, Draco Malfoy. Aldrig i hela mitt liv trodde jag att du skulle falla för din fiende Ha.." Skrattade Yuriki. "Håll klaffen!" morrade Draco. Hermione tittade förvirrat från den ena till den andra. DMHP
1. Ett samtal

**Jaha, min kan man säga första ff :S I alla fall handlar den Draco och Harry. En del bisarra saker händer under de korta stunder dom träffas.**

Världen drunknade i regndropparnas vilda färd mot marken och omslöts av ett grått täcke. De blöta fot avtrycken mot de kalla stenplattorna var omöjliga att missa. Medans dundrandet från åskan överröstade alla ljud satt en figur ihop kruppen mot väggen. Hennes axlar skakade kraftigt och hon snyftade ljudlöst mot sina knän. Steg ekade mot väggarna och mummel spred sig i korridoren. Skornas klappande rytm närmade sig men hon rörde inte en fena. Stegen slutade framför henne och med det mumlet. Hon torkade ögonen med ärmen på sin skjorta och lyfte den blöta blicken. Två gråa överraskade ögon mötte hennes.

"Granger?" Dracos röst bröt tystnaden mellan dem och Hermione strök sina händer över kinderna.

"Malfoy," viskade hon tröttsamt och väntade på en kommentar fylld av sarcasm.

"Varför sitter du här medans alla andra äter?" frågan var absurd helt fel. Hermione tittade förvirrat på honom. Ilsket flög hon upp, varför visste hon inte kanske på grund av händelsen som hon fick bevittna för en tio minuter sedan.

"Ja, varför sitter jag här? Patetiska lilla mig. Varför går du inte och frågar varför Ron sitter där ute i regnet och sticker ner sin slemmiga tunge ner i Lavender Browns hals, för att inte tala om Harry som sitter i Gryffindors uppehållsrum med Ginny som sitter och fnittrar förföriskt, vilket hon aldrig skulle göra om hon inte råkade dricka den där jävla VågaMeraDrycken. Och här sitter jag och tror att dagen inte kan bli sämre, men vem är det som kommer och tröstar mig om inte smutskalle hataren Draco Malfoy som har ett större ego än alla elever tillsammans," hon drog efter andan och fortsatte. "Mat, vem fan vill äta överhuvudtaget när man sett killen man gillar…"

"Håll klaffen, smutskalle. Lugna ner dig!" avbröt Draco henne och drog sig bakåt. Hermione flåsade ilsket samtidigt som hon stod med händerna hårt knutna så att knogarna vitnade.

"Föresten vad gör du här?" Hon rynkade ögonbrynen och slappnade av. Hon kasade ner på golvet igen.

"Du vet den där utbytesstudenten från Japan, eller vad hon nu är, bad mig att mötta henne här för att hon skulle bränna sönder ansiktet på mig" muttrade Draco tröttsamt och kliade sig på pannan.

"Ah, Yuriki. Inte för att jag tror att du inte förtjänar det men jag skulle inte gå på en duell mot henne. Det sägs att Yuriki bemästrar eld utan trollstav perfekt men det som oroar mig mest med henne är att hon lägger sig i andras kärleksliv."

Draco gav henne en jag-orkar-inte-bry-mig blick och satte sig bredvid henne. Han pustade ut.

"Du kanske ska fråga henne om hon kan hjälpa dig med dina 'Kärleksproblem'?"

Hermione lyfte ena ögonbrynet och kände ett starkt begär av att slå Draco mitt på näsbenet.

"Varför sitter vi och pratar överhuvudtaget?" frågade Hermione och vände huvudet mot honom.

"I have no idé. Förresten är här kommer hon," tröttsamt pekade han mot korridoren till vänster om honom och en svarthårig tjej med vit lugg gick med snabbmarsch mot Draco. Ett stort Eldklot kom farandes mot honom. Hermione stirrade skräckfyllt på de ilskna bärnstensfärgade ögonen som brann intensivt. Draco hoppade snabbt upp på fötter.

"Då var det väl dags då," stönade han och drog fram sin trollstav. Yuriki tog fram ett svärd gjorde ett mönster med den i luften.

"_ENTARO UTHI AN NARU!_" skrek hon och klotet exploderade till en brinnande fågel och träffade Draco i ryggen vilket fick honom att flyga några meter framåt. Ett ljudligt krasch hördes när Draco träffade en rustning, hjälmen rullade iväg över stengolvet fram till Yuriki som skakade av ilska.

Draco kände något mjukt ligga under honom och förstod inte varför hans kropp inte värkte av smärta. Hans skoluniforms skjorta var sönderbränd och huvudet dunkade lite. När han försökte resa sig upp hörde han ett stön under sig och vred huvudet. Harry låg under honom med glasögonen på sned över hans näsa. Harry tittade förvånat upp mot Draco som lika förvånat tittade ner på Harry.

"Draco kan du vara så snäll och ta bort din hand från min ljumske, Tack!" Harrys röst bröt den pinsamma tystnaden som lagt sig över korridoren. Draco kände hur värmen steg från tårna upp till öronen. Hermione kunde skymta ett leende från Yurikis läppar. Flera hel vridna saker skulle hända på Hogwarts och detta var bara början.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jag vet tråkig början men jag lovar det blir bättre! :D Skriv gärna en kommentar och säg vad du tycker. Ha ett bra liv!


	2. Vernomi

**Jaha, Kapitel 2. Innehåller lite HarryxHermione. Jag äger inte J.K Rowlings karaktärer men Yuriki tillhör mig! ****Detta är en DracoxHarry ff, don't like it, don't read it!**

Draco stormade iväg från kaoset. Hans hjärta hamrade snabbt under bröstet och den lätt röda färgen hade inte lämnat hans kinder. Bakom sig kunde han höra hur Hermione hjälpte Harry upp på fötter igen. Han slog handflatan över pannan och stödde sig med den andra mot sten väggen. En doft av eld flög förbi.

"Se det som att vi är kvitt!" Yuriki passerade honom utan en blick. Katanan i hennes hand sjöng när den skar igenom luften. Draco tittade upp, han lade märke till det ondskefulla leendet på hennes läppar. _Hon är fan ta mig inte normal!_

Hermione tittade i smyg mot Harry som gick tyst bredvid henne. Efter incidenten i korridoren för tre timmar sen hade han inte sagt ett ljud. Hermione suckade själv kunde hon inte sluta tänka på Ron hopklistrad med Lavender. Hon hann inte hejda sig förrän orden redan dansade in i Harrys öron.

"Kan inte du hjälpa mig göra Ron avundsjuk?" Hennes händer flög upp mot hennes mun. Inte bra! Harry stannade upp. Hon hoppades vid Merlins skägg att han inte förstod på vilket sätt hon hade menat. Blicken han gav henne fick det att gå kalla kårar längs hennes ryggrad.

"Visst, jag kan hjälpa dig. Och vi börjar nu," Harry lade han sina händer på hennes höfter och drog henne till sig. Hermione flämtade till när Harrys läppar kom åt hennes. Innan hon ens hann besvara kyssen släppte han henne, lade armen om hennes midja och log strålande mot Ron. Ron som såg ut att ha sett sin värsta mardröm komma till liv stod med hakan hängandes åt sidan och ögonen uppspärrade. Harry strök sina läppar mot Hermiones tining och log triumpherat mot Ron. Hermione rodnade men såg ut att vara van vid det.

"Hej, Ron. Du skulle bara veta hur gott hon smakar," Harry placerade pekfingret under Hermiones haka och drog hennes ansikte till sig. När hon var tre millimeter ifrån hans läppar vände han ansiktet mot Ron och leendet förvandlades till en djävulsk utmaning.

"DIN JÄVEL!" en explosion av eld hördes och en rökpelare kom från korridoren åt höger. Ur röken kom Draco ut springandes. Draco som hade huvudet vänt mot röken såg inte när han klumpigt sprang in i Hermione. Hermione i sin tur tappade balansen och föll, Harry som höll i Hermione föll med henne och Draco som glömt hitta sin balans trillade den här gången under Harry. En ursinnig Yuriki stormade ut från röken med Katanan i högsta hugg men stannade. Med snabba steg drog hon undan Hermione och tryckte upp Harry mot väggen. Draco som låg paralyserat på golvet och stirrade förvånat mot Yuriki. Jagade inte hon honom nyss?

"Var är den?" morrade hon och hennes andedräkt luktade örter.

"Haha, vadå?" frågade Harry bistert och log hånfullt.

"Min väska fylld med olika drycker. Du stinker av _Vernomi_."

"Fråga Ginny, det var hon som smög ner det i mitt te."

Yuriki tog fram en liten kristallflaska ur fickan och tvingade ner en droppe i Harrys mun sen släppte hon honom. Harry trillade ihop med en duns på golvet, hostandes. Hermione tittade från Harry till Yuriki ner till Draco och sen på Ron som stod helt nollad fem meter ifrån allt. Harry reste sig på skakiga ben. Han kände hur en arm kom till hans undsättning innan han hann kollapsa ner på golvet igen. Ett dovt morrande hördes från Yurikis hals.

"Vad exakt är _Vernomi_ för något?" frågade Draco medans han hjälpte Harry upp på benen.

"En blandning mellan _Vernitkyo_ och _Mitsotske_. _Vernitkyo_ är en dryck för personer med dålig självkänsla och självförtroende. _Mitsotske_ är en dryck för människor som trycker ner sina känslor. Behöver inte betyda att Harry är kär i Hermione utan att han trycker ner sina känslor för någon annan," det sista sa hon med blicken vänd mot Ron. Blicken var kall och fylld med förakt. Ron tog ett steg bakåt. En röd aktig färg började formas på Harrys kinder. Hermione tittade från Draco till Harry. Harry var inte lik säg själv och Draco var definitivt inte lik sig själv heller.

"Vi måste få tag på den där förbannade väskan innan något mer händer," suckade Yuriki frustrerat och stack Katanan ner i skidan. Hon vände huvudet mot Harry och Draco, blicken dalade ner mot deras händer.

"Ni två kan sluta hålla händer, " log Yuriki retsamt. Både Harry och Draco tittade dumt ner på varandras händer och släppte taget snabbt. Ron tittade förvirrat på alla, han förstod ingenting.

**Jaha, kommentera gärna om ni vill att jag ska fortsätta med denna. Jag kommer försöka uppdatera varannan dag eller var fjärde. Det kommer hetta till mer mellan pågarna, jag lovar :D Ha ett bra liv!**


	3. Mitt rätta jag

**Har inte skrivit på hundra år. I alla fall här kommer kapitel 3. Alla karaktärer förutom Yuriki till hör J.K Rowling. Yuriki tillhör mig. (= DracoxHarry don't like, don't read!**

Natten hade lagt sig över Hogwarts. Ljudet av tunga andetag hördes i alla sovsalar. Korridorerna var tomma, mörka och hotfulla. Regnet föll fortfarande från himlen och åskan mullrade, ändå hördes dova fotsteg. Bestämda målinriktade fötter vandrade genom en korridor. Varje gång blixten slog ner kunde man skymta ett allvarligt ansikte och i ett hårt grepp höll denne en gammal väska. Ginny gick med raska steg genom korridoren. Hon frös plötsligt till. I ett mörkt hörn hördes ett lågt nynnande.

"Vem där?" hennes röst var fylld av styrka och överlägsenhet. Nynnandet kom närmre, en mörk siluett uppenbarade sig och förflyttade sig närmre. Varelsen slutade nynna.

"Jag tycker inte om när _människor_ tar mina saker," väste en underbar röst, hotfull men underbar.

"Dina saker?" Ginny hånlog och höjde frågande på ögonbrynet. En blixt slog ner inte allt långt ifrån och Yurikis hotfulla ansikte syntes i några sekunder. Yuriki dök plötsligt upp framför henne. Hon tog tag i handleden i vars hand Ginny höll väskan i, greppet hårdnade. Ginny släppte väskan av förvåning. _Jäklar vad snabb hon är!_ Ginny svalde.

"Vanligtvis förlåter jag aldrig patetiska människor men i ditt fall kan jag göra ett undantag," fortfarande lika hotfull men len som honung.

"Ha! Undantag? Du vill att jag ska gör något för dig?" log Ginny självsäkert.

"Självklart, ett lindrigt uppdrag för ett sådant stort brott."

"Stort? En väska full av drycker?" Ginny rynkade på näsan samtidigt som Yuriki böjde sig ner för att ta väskan samtidigt som hon stirrade på Ginny.

"Du skulle bara veta vad för slags mysiga grejer det finns. Drycker som skulle få dig att spy upp dina inre organ, drycker som skulle få din kropp att ruttna medans du fortfarande levde och drycker som skulle kunna få dig att uppleva dina innersta mardrömmar om och om igen," svarade Yuriki nonchalant och hennes hand försvann ner i väskan. Hon fiskade upp en liten vacker kristallflaska och den lilafärgad vätska guppade mot väggarna. Vernomi. Ginny tittade frågande på henne.

"Jag vill att du smyger ner tre droppar av denna i Harrys honugsöl i morgon kväll vid sju tiden. Sen ska du hålla dig borta från honom under resten av kvällen," Yuriki räckte över flaskan till Ginny som tog den.

"Varför?" frågade hon och skruvade obekvämt på sig.

"Därför att jag vill det och om du inte gör som jag säger så kanske kommer någon av de där mysiga dryckerna ligga i din mat eller i ditt glas," log Yuriki ondskefullt. Ginny stirrade förfärat på henne. Yurikis ansikte förändrades och ett varmt leende strålade mot Ginny.

"Vet du vad du ska göra nu?" klingade hennes röst underbart. Ginny svalde och nickade.

"Bra!" sjöng Yurikis röst och sen var hon borta. Ginny pustade ut.

"Hon är fan inte normal, den där. Jävla psyko, hon måste ha någon sorts personlighetsklyftning" mumlade Ginny och började gå igen.

"Jag hörde det där," mullrade en röst vilket fick Ginny att snabba på ännu mer.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Nästa dag flöt på som vanligt. Yuriki berättade att hon fått tillbaka väskan och skulle inte störa dem något mer. Undertiden hade hon stirrat föraktfullt på Ron som kände den brinnande auran av hat som försökte kväva honom. Hon pratade fortfarande med Hermione som uppskattade det.

" Ehmm, jo… Yurki, vad tycker du att jag ska göra med Ron?" frågade Hermione och bet nervöst på sin gaffel. Yuriki tittade förvånat upp ifrån sin bok, hon åt aldrig något.

"Ja, du. Du får nog döda honom innan det är försent," föreslog Yuriki och åter gick till att läsa. Hermione skakade på huvudet och insåg att Yuriki inte ville prata om det, så hon började äta istället.

Yuriki tittade upp mot fönstret. Klockan måste vara runt halv sju. Harry och Ginny hade redan ätit tillsammans med Ron antagligen satt dom uppe i uppehållsrummet. Hon ursäktade sig för Hermione och reste sig upp. _Kanske dags att det börjar hända saker_, tyckte Yuriki och vandrade iväg mot dörrarna.

**Ja, jättetråkigt kapitel men den var viktig! Har fastnat… Hmmm. Tror inte att jag fortsätter med denna. Vi får se. Ha ett bra liv! (= Have a good life!**


End file.
